GENDER CONFUSED
by girl.of.horror
Summary: this is all about hotaru and ruka...hotaru is still into money. what!she's got the fever? moneyfever! well, it does involve ruka, somewhat...and that's when big trouble comes...hotaru and him..? but how? finally completed...so how was that again?
1. Chapter 1

_xxGENDER CONFUSED?!xx(oh no…)_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Gakuen Alice.

Supposed to be a one-shot, but I could make it three or more chaps, as long as it won't reach up to 10 chaps.

Hope you like it.

What If the Ruka Nogi we all know, the animal lover, the owner of Usagi, the love of Giant Piyo, the bestfriend of our beloved fire-wielder Natsume, the Ruka-pyon to Mikan and the source of income for blackmailing Hotaru is…?

**CHAPPIE 1. FOR the sake of MONEY**

Eating alone was much, much better than eating with the noisy baka, of course when you only get the chance to eat alone when she's looking for you, who wouldn't?

Concentrating on her food, it took a long time before she noticed the giggling of the girls directly of the table behind her.

Listening to their giggles with a half-ear, she thought of the things she needed to do back in her lab, especially with the upgrading of the baka gun. It doesn't seem to be working on Mikan nowadays, and the food lacks salt—she absent-mindedly grabbed the salt and sprinkled some into her food—the camera needs new zoom-in lenses—she stopped with her spoon halfway to her mouth.

_Did they mention something about pictures **and **money?_

Her ear grew big---anime-style. She even leaned a little to better hear what they were talking about.

(This is the conversation she heard)

"Well, I like Ruka more, I've bought this picture from Imai, and he was so…" the girl rolled her eyes and sighed dreamily, the other girls did too.

"We know, we know." The other girls agreed with her.

They were in high school now, and the number of fan girls had increased to include some of those in elementary.

"Right. But you can't deny that Natsume my love is very appealing when he's with that elementary kid."

"You mean Yoichi? Yeah, they look so cute together. Like father and son."

The girl giggled which the other girls caught, and they all giggled again. Then the girl who spoke about liking Ruka more, spoke again, this time in a very confidential tone.

"I would like nothing better than a….", she paused to smile naughtily

"A what?" the other girls inquired, their curiosity peaked.

"… a picture of Ruka, in only---

The girl cupped her hands and whispered the rest of what she was going to say.

"U-HUH, but it should be that he just came from taking his bath, smelling of soap and shampoo, and..." the girl who spoke this drifted to daydream of things she spoke of.

"It would be worth a thousand rabbits! I'd like to own it!" she said fervently.

(End of eavesdropping)

Her ear was red. And she could not believe it. She lowered her spoon and decided then and there that she would get what the girl wants. As she continued to sit, her mind churned of things she could possibly buy and do with a thousand rabbits, no, if the girl wants that picture so much, then she would sell it for two thousand rabbits. But then again, maybe not, she will sell it to the highest bidder, that way she could have more than a thousand rabbits.

(An image of herself standing behind a podium and having an auction, she is shouting, ' a thousand and one', ten thousand and a hundred rabbits)

To those who could see her, their thoughts were…

-"_What is in Hotaru's head? Why does she look like she's been hypnotized, or comatose?"_

_- "I better keep away. It looks contagious."_

_- "Why are mental in here? Isn't this a school?" –_from a kindergarten kid

-_"I could use her for practicing my puppet alice if she keeps this up."_-from an elementary kid.

A few hours later, Hotaru in her lab can hear someone knocking. She takes off her eye-protectors and saunters groggily to open the door. who could that be when everyone knew that she hated to be disturbed when in her lab?

The door swung open.

Oh. I must be too sleepy that I don't use my head. Who else would? She took out her newly, improved baka gun. She was now sure that it would work better on Mikan.

A few seconds later,

BAKABAKABAKA

And then a shout of,

"But, Hotaru!!!! I was only looking for you!!! I haven't eaten yet!! You're so mean!!!"

was heard all over the campus.

Hotaru blew the imaginary smoke that came out of her baka gun. She better keep in mind to improve her baka gun always.

Hotaru locked her lab and went to her three-star bedroom to sleep. All the things she needed was already in her invention no. 091, a carry-all cute panda bag, aside from being cute, it could carry loads much heavier than the owner's weight and still be light. She was such a genius.

She dropped unto the bed and fell asleep abruptly, forgetting to take off her middle school uniform.

EVENING.

Hotaru woke up with a start. It was evening and it was almost dinnertime. She got ready in less than a minute and went down the hall towards the dining area. She had sat herself on her usual seat when Mikan came in and went to her. The baka was holding something and hiding it behind her back. She narrowed her eyes. _What does the baka want with me now?_

"Hello, Hotaru. I'm really sorry that I disturbed you this afternoon, but did you have to hit me so hard?" Mikan pouted. And she felt a pang of her conscience. Mikan _is_ a good friend. But she let nothing show in her face. She was still improving her baka gun regularly.

Then Mikan smiled, and she smiled, _a little_, and Mikan's smile became brighter, and she handed her something. She looked down at it. It was a box of howalon, with the last remaining piece in it. They were from Central Town. She forgot it was Saturday today.

Mikan spoke.

"You didn't come with us to Central Town, that was why I was looking for you, and then when I found you, you hit me so hard I almost never made it. You know how I love going there. So you can at least take this Hotaru."

She did take it and mumbled her thanks.

_What was I going to do with my baka gun again? Oh, I forgot. Hope I'm not going to remember it, though._

She thought as they all began to eat, and the plans for the evening kept replaying in her head.

_Rabbits, and lots of it._

Around the table, people were giving her weird looks.

* * *

real story starts in chapter 2!!! this is just a sneeeeaaaaakkkk ppprrrrreeeeviiiiiiieeeeewwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!! 

a little of mikan and natsume, more of hotaru and ruka...this is just an idea that popped into my head when i was watching kkm, not so long ago, i hope animax will be airing kkm and kkm2 soon...

do you get what i mean by gender confused?

i don't have a trade-in here where you've got to give me a no. of reviews in exchange for uploading a chappie (hope i could!! next time..hehehe) but i really like the **feeling** -honest!i'm so honest!-when i receive reviews!!!!!!

TSUVA!!! -pinky- CHARRING!!!

Ruka is the one who's...


	2. Chapter 2

**GENDER CONFUSED?! (oh no…)**

**Disclaimer:** I would still have to steal to own something. How can I steal an anime? Tell me please…..

Yap!! They're all older, they have boobs!!! (hehehe, can I say that again?)

And the guys have hair on their ………... faces!! I wonder if I have to make Natsume grow a beard…Imagine? (laughs uproariously at the image in her mind)

BOMBSHELLS!!!!!!!!!! –you will be shocked when I say this again, okiez?-

Read now….Enjoy!!! promise I won't butt in!!!

**CHAPPIE 2. WHAT?! IS HE?!, Hotaru thought, barely holding back giggles**

_Ready, Hotaru? Tonight's the time._

Hotaru mentally asked herself, she was sure about this, but she thinks her plans may not work well. She may fall off the tree for example.

- She was currently hiding in a tree near her quarry's window, but not so close enough, she could not see the whole room, only a portion of the room including the bathroom door. It was in her full view. (The door, I mean.) -

She could hear the sound of water splashing, he was using the shower.

Good. That means he'll be dripping wet, and fresh out of a bath when she pictures him like this. She'll have many copies of this made and it would give her thousands of rabbits.

She'll be rich, and she'll have a laboratory made right at home there in her hometown with her mama and papa.

She anxiously waited for the door to open. Staring at the closed door.

The water stopped, and then silence.

**BOMBSHELLS!!!-are you shocked? sorry, can't stop myself- back to the story**

Hotaru tensed, her knuckles turning white as she held the camera. She was tensing for the moment when Ruka would emerge from the bathroom. It would be the first time she had ever seen someone…halfway naked, but to her eyes, it would equal nakedness. (Maybe Nogi is used to walking around naked! I'll club him to death if he is!) Which is why she decided not to blackmail him into posing for this, she was not used being around men whom she blackmail when they come fresh out of the bath. Plus, she was getting tired of always getting what she wanted when it comes to him. Maybe blackmailing would be the right term, not getting.

From her point of view, she saw the doorknob turn.

She held the camera to her eyes, seeing if her position could get most of him, and zoomed. She could hear her blood rushing through her. Seeing it was good, she held it there, she was sitting astride the branch, and she was wearing jogging pants. Much more comfortable than the cyclings she could have worn which was very revealing for her, the way it clung to her legs like skin. She mentally stuck her tongue out at the image she created wearing tight-fitting cyclings and her shirt.

The door opened a little bit.

Unconsciously, her legs tightened its hold on the wide branch. She was really nervous, almost much more nervous whenever she had to make a presentation to potential investors. Still, she looked calm as ever, our very poised and stoic Hotaru.

The door closed, and Ruka did not go out.

_Chikuso! Just get out of the damn door, you animal-lover!_ She glared at the closed door, after releasing a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. She mentally cursed Nogi. Why were there so many girls who considered him as out of their fantasies? She just cannot understand the way girls think.

The door opened and in less than five seconds it was closed. And there..he…was….

The camera she held aloft was pulled down from her view as she gazed at Ruka Nogi's body. His lower half wrapped around a big towel that ended to his knees. No misplaced fat on those, even she knows how to admire a view as the one she is seeing right now. He looked down and started to tousle his hair, maybe trying to get some water out of those blond locks she could sometimes see straying to his cheek. She swallowed a big lump in her throat she didn't know was there. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears. He was…simply…

She shook her head. How can she think of such despicable thoughts? The leaves moved around her, and along with it her long dark hair danced, straying to her cheeks, neck and bare shoulders. She felt the cold air on her bare shoulders and remembered she had decided to wear a spaghetti-strapped blouse tonight to be more comfortable, but her eyes kept straying to the man in the room. Her eyes widened.

_He's looking straight at me!_

Indeed, he was. And then he was out of her sight as he went to change his clothes.

Her gaze went to her hands still holding something aloft. _The pictures! _She groaned softly. If others were to hear it, they'd think she was in pain, well she is. From not being able to take pictures of Ruka Nogi. She was thinking of her potential profit going out of her piggy bank.

The camera. And she worked hard to find the best place to hide. The best camera to use, even of what she was to wear so that she would be inconspicuous. Damn that Ruka Nogi.

Ruka thought he heard someone groan, and it was most definitely human. When he stared out the window when he came out from taking a bath, he thought he saw hair, dark hair. And then he immediately thought of the blackmailing, pain-in-the-chest, dark-haired witch, Hotaru. And then, he thought again, whyever would she stalk outside the window when she could simply blackmail him? She didn't know it, but sometimes he was more than willing to be blackmailed just to get rid of her.

He looked at his reflection in his mirror. It had just arrived, delivered from the store he bought it from. Ha! It was not to be delivered to his room; it was supposed to be delivered to someone else's lab. He had this thought that if she saw how pretty she could be when she really smiled, she could be as vain as his fangirls. It was simple revenge. Although what entered his mind that she could be narcissistic as his revenge, he didn't know. That girl had simply addled his brain!

He kept on glaring at the mirror. He'll just ask around if any of his animal friends had seen someone outside his room tomorrow.

Hotaru moved a little nearer to the end of the fat branch, it wouldn't break even at her weight. Looking for the right angle so she could see where Ruka was in the room. She would simply zoom it and viola! She would have his pic, halfway naked. She promised herself not to be shocked anymore, yes, she was simply shocked when she saw him naked. She edged on the branch, and saw through another window that he seemed to be facing someone, he was sitting on the bed, arms folded. But she cannot see if he was really facing someone.

She felt her blood rush to her head as she saw him. He was still only wearing that piece of clothing they call a towel. It was not to be borne. She was still shocked, she would never get used to it, she thought.

She strained her ears. She seemed to have heard someone talking in Ruka's room.

She got invention no. 073 from her panda carry-all bag, an eavesdropping ear that could hear conversations from 15 meters away, you could change the volume and there is even a built-in recorder.

She placed this in the region of her ear, turned the recorder on, and set the volume to a medium. She could use whatever they could be talking about secretly in his room for future blackmailing.

If you will see her right now, you would see an abnormality in the size of one of her ears, and the determination in her face although it didn't look so much as determination because her face was set in that undecipherable face of hers, could scare you away.

Hotaru focused intently on what she would be hearing.

From inside the room, she heard an unfamiliar male voice start talking. To who else?

"You're so handsome, you know. We both are." _A man?_

"Shut up." _Ruka_, from her position, she couldn't see his face, but she can tell by his voice that he was a bit annoyed. "You shouldn't be here you know." _Right. What is that man doing in Nogi's room?_

The man sighed, and said, "I know. You told me yourself. I admit I don't really know you so much…but—"

"I wish I could get you out of this room. But I just can't, not when and if I do, others will think, and they will be right in any account."

Hotaru almost fell from where she was perched on the tree. What did he say? They'll be right on any account? A man in his room? What else could that mean?

A thought entered her head. and she felt the sides of her lips twitch.

_WHAT?! IS HE?!, Hotaru thought, barely holding back giggles._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Another chappie!, I hope I gave the benefit of the doubt. –What the hell does that mean?-

So………what d'ya think? Ei?

Ne!!!! Don't click that BACK button! Review!!! Or I will miraculously wet your shirt (if you are wearing anything at all) with my drool!!!

It will rain….drool!!! And not just any drool, but my rabid drool!!!

Ninin!!! Drool all over the reader!!!

(a whit rat goes in front of you obediently)

–a paper clip is scratching his head? Does it even have a head? And it got eyes!!! (office assistant)-

(I would look incredulous; Ninin the rat looks at me with puppy eyes. I melt all over.)

So don't you dare go out of here without leaving me a review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**GENDER CONFUSED?!(oh no…)**

Hello, it's me again, chapter 3 of gender confused na?! wiii!!!

You already know what happened right? So in this chapter, expect that Hotaru will get crazier! And Ruka a pervert too!? no!!!!!! But he plans to be a priest right?-no, he won't be one definitely-

Grrrrr…..

**CHAPPIE 3. SHE ACTS SO STRANGE, AS USUAL**

Hotaru was out of the tree, and walking in the corridor of the rooms for all two-star high school students. She was walking on the path that led to Nogi's room. Her head kept on replaying the events of just a few minutes ago. She had been overcome with laughter that she could barely hold which is why she had decided to come down from the tree and lay off Nogi's back for a while. But once she was down from the tree, she could not stop herself from bursting once again in laughter.

So now she was inside, and was grinning hugely. Thank God, no one was up and about, or they might not believe it was really her.

She stopped in front of a door, and tried to calm herself. When she felt ready, she raised her fist and knocked.

_Once…twice…thrice…_

She stopped when no one seemed to be answering the door anytime soon, and she heard noises, scuffles. Probably he was panicking and trying to get himself in decent clothes. What else would two men do whom she hinted at being more than friends? Mentally, she grinned like a Cheshire cat, he was oh so naughty, no one, not even herself, thought he could be interested in his own gender.

She raised her fist again, and lowered her head to hide her smile. She looked up when instead of knocking on hard wood, she knocked on something soft, like cloth.

She was not surprised that she had knocked on his chest, instead her eyes were filled with merriment when she looked at him.

She did not wait for him to motion her inside. She just squeezed in the space between the doorframe and Ruka, since Ruka was leaning on the door. She went inside confidently and looked around.

Ruka was mesmerized for a moment until Hotaru squeezed between him and the doorframe. He was sure she didn't notice that her breasts had, it had brushed his arm, and for a moment he couldn't move, glued to the spot he was.

He didn't close the door, just left a small gap, for why? He didn't know. Nevertheless, he went to his bed and sat in the neat, and orderly white spreadsheet. He folded his arms and watched her going about his room which he knew was smaller than hers; he was a two-star, while she was a three-star.

He was interested in the reason she was here. Was she going to blackmail him again?

His gaze went to observe that she was wearing a dark blue spaghetti-strapped blouse and black jogging pants and her shoulder-length ebony hair was swaying with her every movement. And then he noticed the two humps in her front. If she bent down, would he—

He shook his head vigorously. What the hell was he thinking? Is he becoming like Natsume in his way of thinking just because he spent too much time with him? Maybe being hentai is contagious. He could not look up yet, maybe his eyes would stray to those noticeable front of hers again. Damn! She was wearing clothes that fit her like second skin!! She should not wear such clothes!

"ah…."

She was nodding approvingly while looking at the mirror. Did she find it fascinating that he would have a mirror in his room? After all he never found much use for it in his room. He didn't need one since the girl in his room always showed him pictures of how he looked, and then selling it. He sighed.

Looking up, he leaned backwards, his palms face down on the bed to support his weight, his legs stretched out. Hotaru turned toward him, her hair following out from behind her, her hands clasped at her back, which caused her 'humps' to stand out.

There he was doing it again! He mentally chastised himself, he was not a hentai like Natsume and would never be one. He reluctantly tore his eyes away from the enticing view and focused on that pretty face. And saw…

Amethyst eyes glowing evilly.

He readied himself for the upcoming battle which was heralded by that look. The look of I'm-going-to-earn-money-and-soon, it could also be the I-have-a-surprise-for-you-which-you-wouldn't-like. Either look meant trouble for him.

Hotaru had not seen anything in his room, but it was as she expected. The pause, the noise, the scuffles before the door was opened. His faraway look as he was looking at her. He did not probably noticed that she was watching him from the mirror. She wondered about the mirror since she never knew he had one until today, it was large and wide. Much larger than her but it would easily show the whole of Ruka's body.

And then she noticed the small open window in the bathroom, the door was closed as she remembers it was, that was probably where the other guy had escaped.

_Ne, Ruka, who is he?_

She was now more than curious. She fervently hoped that she would know who **that man was.** She had an image in her mind of torturing that guy.

What was happening to her? She only needed this information to blackmail him in the near future if she ever needed to. She sighed, turned and looked at him with feigned excitement, and saw him looking at another part of her anatomy. Or was he? After all, directly behind her was the bathroom, maybe he was looking for things that **the other man** left behind, at this possibility she felt indifference. She wouldn't care. She then called him to get his attention.

"Ruka."

"Imai. What do you want?"

She was about to answer him when she felt something soft nuzzling her ankles, when she looked down, it was Usagi. She bent down, scratched his long, furry ears and then grabbed the bunny and held him to her chest. Ruka was looking at the bunny.

_I really envy this bunny of mine. _

He thought. He had broken into a cold sweat when Hotaru bent down, not in front of him, of course, but side view, still what he saw could brand him a hentai forever. She might not look like it, but is she seducing him?

He sweatdropped at the idea. Weird things were coming into his head tonight, must be the mirror.

"Well, I was just here to look at something. I was hoping to ask you but I seemed to forget what it was." He tore his gaze from his bunny and looked at her.

What was that? She forgot something? He laughed at the absurdity of the idea. Hotaru always had a reason for whatever she was doing. Something smells fishy here.

"Bye."

He was about to utter something but she had already grabbed her panda bag that was always with her nowadays. _Probably a new invention. _The door closed loudly and he smoothed the fur on his bunny's back.

"Usagi, was it nice?" he was absently looking at the bunny.

"Hey, pretty boy, snap out of it."

His head abruptly raised and he faced the image of his own in the mirror.

"What?", he looked at the mirror accusingly.

"If you must know, you were asking your bunny what it felt to be held to those nice breasts, and to be touched by those hands. You're envious of you're bunny, pretty boy."

"What?!"

Ruka was blushing ten shades of red and was about to make it eleven. Recalling everything he must have thought in the past minutes spent with Hotaru.

_So you mean he didn't notice or even know he was doing that?_ The image thought loudly and it sweatdropped when Ruka made it 12 shades of red.

* * *

That was not supposed to happen. My hands made the wrong story. –grabs hand and strangles it- but I like the results!!!!!

Ruka is not as hentai as Natsume so don't worry, it was all **unintentional in Ruka's part. He can't stop himself.**

No panty of Hotaru will be revealed in this story, but Ruka may plead his case. We'll never know…..-grins evilly-

Review, and no one has sent me a flame yet! –cries wildly, madly, twin fountains of tears erupts from my eyes.- uwaaaa!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_xxGENDER CONFUSED?!xx(oh no…)_

he..he…he… Ruka could be so hentai at times, you didn't know that did you… phew! chapter 4 already and I'm still making up my mind if I'll end this with them being a couple or the ending that is supposed to end Ruka's problem….

Help me, I need advice…Ruka no hentai ha li'l kitty?

Ruka is gay?! Ha li'l kitty?

We'll never know…..**TT  
**

**CHAPPIE 4. I NEED TO FIND OUT MORE**

Well, that was weird. She thought, putting on her uniform, it was still too early for rushing into it; breakfast was still thirty minutes after.

She knew she couldn't really place tracking or spying devices in or around Ruka's room, his animal friends could get wind of it. She wouldn't risk that. She first had to get all the information she can, and to get it, she had to get it herself. She looked at herself in her mirror, given to her by her brother, Subaru. More like delivered by the store, and brought by her brother. She had to keep this a secret, so she had to be careful around Koko, because if her brother ever knew she was spying. Then she'd get a long letter as worse as getting a lecture from her brother himself.

She was finished, tugging on her skirt, after wearing it for a few years now, she was still uncomfortable, especially now that they were in high school, she was thinking it was too short for her, and so did her brother who had already graduated a few years before and often went to Central Town and to the school to check on her.

She went out of her big room, which was larger than the room she entered last night. She walked slowly, carrying her panda carry-all bag. Later, she was out of the building, she glanced at the path ahead of her, she could see no one, she then thought of waking up Mikan, but decided against it. She had tried that a few times before and Mikan had continued to sleep on blissfully.

She stood there for a few minutes, then walked to the tree she went to last night. She couldn't climb it now when she was wearing a skirt. She grabbed her bag and got a rope. She eyed a tree branch, and aiming for it, she threw the rope into the air.

The rope caught on the tree branch, and she got invention no. 087, a rope which is made especially for people who don't want to climb trees, manually, like her.

The rope followed the previous rope and attached itself to the tree. Hotaru tugged hard on it, feeling that it was safe to carry her-she's no lightweight-she sat on the swing ttached to it and automatically she was raised. Facing another window from which she could see Ruka still sleeping. Hm, he'll be late for breakfast if he doesn't wake up soon. She continued to stare at the sleeping boy.

She looked at her watch which was another one of her inventions. Aside from telling the time, day of the month, month, and year, it could also tell you the altitude, and it could show her her location in anywhere she goes so she wouldn't get lost with the help of a small satellite she had sent to space just last year.

Almost breakfast. Ruka stirred in his sleep, his golden hair tousled. She grabbed an acorn from the tree and threw it at Ruka's head. She immediately pressed the button for her to be laid down and stopped when she saw a squirrel on its way up. She stopped the squirrel from its ascent with her death glare.

"You saw me?"

The squirrel seemed to swallow.

"If you did, you are dead and roasting to be served for Ruka as his breakfast 10 minutes from now."

The squirrel twitched his whiskers, she took that as approval.

"Again. Did you see me?"

The squirrel moved from side to side, searching for something, and then moved its head to mean no.

That was obviously all she could get from the animal, so she had to content herself with that. She continued her descent. The animal wouldn't tell she can be sure of that; she had tried it many times with other animals whenever she followed Ruka.

She could have done the same thing if the number of animal friends he had weren't so numerous that she couldn't track all of them.

In class….

The substitute teacher didn't show up again today so they had a lot of free time. She was seated beside Mikan whom she had asked to nullify their place as protection against Koko's mind-reading alice. She endured Mikan's chatter as she tinkered one of her inventions and thought of using Mikan to ask Ruka. She changed her mind, the screwdriver a mere centimeters from Mikan's mouth, but she was staring at her invention absentmindedly that she didn't notice that the chattering had stopped.

Mikan giggled nervously, words sputtering out of her mouth incoherently. The screwdriver came back to the gadget with a vengeance.

They always went to Central Town. But that was only once a month, and they already used that once a month, and she didn't go with them.

Right. If they went to Central Town, Ruka would certainly have **the other man** to go there. She dug her screwdriver deeper, then turned it clockwise just as strongly. She just have to know the timing. And she was impatient about these things. She have to have them go to Central Town this Saturday. The other days in between would have to be occupied with thoughts and thinking and planning of whatever she must do to catch them in act.

She next got the long nose-if you're not familiar with this, this is just hat my father calls the heavy thing that is not a scissor but cuts wire more efficiently than scissors, so I'm using it-and tried cutting the 5 centimeters thick wire. It was easier if she used her invention made especially for this, but she felt like exerting all her emotions on doing this manually. She didn't know why she was so caught up emotionally in this spying of hers.

She looked at her design then at what she had done already. She had messed up one part of the design. She leaned on one elbow as she studied where she had gone wrong, not noticing that the long nose's sharp point was pointing at Mikan's pert little nose, and had her sputtering, and giggling nervously again.

From one corner of the room, Natsume had his eyes closed and his arms crossed. A manga covered half of his face. Ruka was smoothing the fur between Usagi's ears. Natsume opened one eye and looked at his trusted friend.

He closed his eye again, but remarked, "You're thinking."

"uhn."

He straightened as he stood up and looked at Ruka. He needn't ask his friend, he was already at the door.

"Hey, Natsume." He was calling out to him. "Are we going out?"

Heads didn't turn. Their classmates were used to such displays. But Mikan suddenly stood up, and pointed a finger at him, the other hand on her hips. What had he done wrong this time?

"Ruka-pyon! I can't believe it!"

Oh, that, as if she wasn't used to this already.

"Shut up, polka-dots. Get used to this. As if…" he casually said while walking to the door where he was waiting. Hotaru was still bent over over what she was doing. He turned as Natsume came closer, and saw a paper airplane flying towards Natsume's head, but before it could hit the target, it burned to ashes. As they walked away from the room, they heard Sumirei shout at Mikan.

"Stop bothering them, Mikan."

"I could, and I would, Permy, the teacher would be back and they wouldn't be here! They'll be gone for the entire period!"

"They've got the right to do it, **baka!**"

They heard the murmur of a low but strong voice. Hotaru defending Mikan.

And he thought. _Why didn't she blackmail me last night? That's what she always does when she goes into my room before. Something's definitely up her sleeve, he should tell his animal friends to tell him if ever they found her doing something suspicious. Not that all she did was suspicious for him. That acorn really hit me smack in the head. I should not forget that, too. Whoever did that will get more ten a bear visiting him._

* * *

Ooooooooo, how will Hotaru get them to Central town? Once there, what will they do?

More of hotaru's enthusiasm for her self-assigned job is going to be wicked up to the point- oops! No more, no more

Ruka is not gay! Think why Hotaru thought him otherwise in chapter 2 ok? But only if you don't get why… -you're all smart so I believe you've figured it all out…proceed to chappie 5!

Submit review---click whatever says this phrase….


	5. Chapter 5

_xxGENDER CONFUSED?!xx(oh no…)_

I forgot to put disclaimers on the previous 2 chapters…you didn't notice noh?

How about a misakiXnarumi pairing…on with shounen ai!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I would still have to steal to own something. How can I steal an anime? Tell me please…..

On with the story…

**CHAPPIE 5: MACHINES ARE WORKING**

The greenhouse near the elementary building still looked the same as she remembered it. She knew Misaki-sensei was inside; she had made sure of that. She trudged slowly up to the entrance and heard distinct shouting. She frowned upon that, and instead of entering through the entrance door, she went to one of the bigger plants and hid there. She saw Narumi in his usual clothes, and Misaki wearing an apron.

"Wait! Misaki! I was not here for your new whip beans."

Misaki was holding a wooden stick upright with both of his hands.

"Narumi! You! Stop stealing my bean whips!"

Holding both hands up, he said, "Really, Misaki! I didn't get any of your whip beans!"

Misaki looked like he was about to believe him, but suddenly, a sprout fell from his sleeves. Prompting him to chase after Narumi. They went straight for her plant where she hidden and she stepped out of the way, just in case Narumi crashes to the plant.

Both teachers stopped when they saw one of their former students in the greenhouse. Where they were not permitted to be. Misaki straightened, and Narumi sighed.

So the three of them stood there, staring at each other. Not wanting to be the first to break the silence. Narumi, not liking the silence, spoke up.

"Ne, Hotaru-chan! Why are you here?"

Misaki cleared his throat before asking.

"Students are not permitted to come here. I'm sure you know that clearly, Ms. Imai."

She nodded. And stated her business.

"I want to go to Central Town this Saturday."

"What?!" Narumi clearly shouted, to which Misaki cleared his throat again.

"But the once-a-month-trip-to-Central-Town for high school students were used just this past Saturday! This Saturday is for the elementary students."

"I know which is why I'm enlisting the help of some of the elementary teachers."

"But Hotaru-chan!" Narumi objected.

"Are you gonna permit me or am I telling the head teachers and the board that you are stealing some of the botany teacher's whip beans thus causing him to miss his classes."

Narumi sweatdropped.

Hotaru turned to Misaki.

"You cannot do this, Ms. Imai."

"I know which is why I could get invention no. 067, the hole-digger. This invention could create holes as deep as 40 feet and as wide as a football field in less than an hour."

Misaki was flabbergasted. Narumi was near to fainting.

"That's blackmail!"

"I know. And I do it nicely, too."

Misaki kept quiet, and Narumi was chattering on and on about his opinions of this school's students.

"You cannot go there alone." Misaki warned her.

She nodded. Thinking that she'll have no problem in that area for Mikan would do anything to go to Central town. She detested having to ask others to go with her.

"Narumi?" the said teacher looked at him and sighed, meaning to say he agreed, not-so-wholeheartedly.

"Okay, Hotaru-chan, you've got our permission. But, please, don't ride in the bus, there's a shortcut from the back of this building, it will lead you to Central Town. Please use that shortcut! I only wanted those whip beans!!!" he wailed.

She felt relieved, and thanked the teachers, saying that she hoped to do business with them again, which had Narumi fainting, and Misaki holding on to some trellis in case his knees gave way.

She was out of the greenhouse, and chortled. She certainly have some bad taste in jokes.

Later, that night, she found herself knocking on Mikan's door for entry. She found out that she didn't need to, because before the first knock was finished, the door was opened and she was whisked inside.

She was ungrateful, to say the least.

"Hotaru! Do you want to sleep in here for the night?"

She didn't answer that but went directly inside and sat on the bed that could easily fit two people. This was a two-star bedroom.

Mikan was studying. There was an open book, and a pencil laid over it, next to a notebook and paper, on the study table. She also saw that Mikan was ready to sleep since she was already wearing pajamas. Which is probably why Mikan asked her if she was here to sleep with her.

"No. I will go to Central Town this Saturday."

The words had the same effect on Mikan as fluff puffs could. Her eyes widened and filled with stars. She stretched her arms and flew around the room.

"Oh, Hotaru, let me go with you!"

Puppy-eyed Mikan was hard to resist, even for someone like her. Nevertheless, she took her time answering that question. Mikan continued pleading with her eyes.

"Okay."

"YES! YES! YES! Can Ruka and Natsume go, too?"

Puppy-eyed again. Oh well, that was what she wanted to hear. _Ruka, you're going down._

She nodded, and she was out of the room before Mikan could wrap her arms around her bestfriend.

She felt like whistling. Her plans were going as smooth as silk. Good, better, and now all she needed was best. She had no doubt that Natsume would go with them. And wherever Natsume was, Ruka was there too.

Ruka opened his door slightly, and saw that Hotaru was walking towards his room. Good God, is she there to blackmail him again? What cruel fate! He closed the door and started to pace around the floor, what was she about?

She had acted strange since yesterday, and he felt it within his bones that it had something to do with him. But what? He had asked Mikan and she only slapped him on his shoulder and jokingly said,

"As if her blackmailing never involved you."

He sweatdropped at her answer. And he did at remembering her answer. When didn't it?

He sighed then stiffed when he heard her soft footfalls on the floor. She was coming nearer. He was breaking in a cold sweat. That witch was just so….

She noticed that she was nearing Ruka's door. She looked behind her, and saw no one. She knew she heard voices. She bent down and placed an ear to the door.

"Come near, Ruka." **That man **again.

"What do you want?" that was Ruka sounding annoyed. She pressed her ear to the door.

""You know what you want. Now, come. We both know what we want." Hearing that man sounding so confident around Ruka's presence makes her blood boil.

There was noise. Ruka was probably coming nearer to **that man** and some whispering.

And then…

"I like you, you know." This was getting out of hand. How she wanted o go inside and smash the man's head to pieces.

"M-Me too." Her jaw dropped. Ruka! That…that---

There was some whispering again. How her hands ached to wrap it around **that man's **neck. It would be nice revenge. She smiled evilly.

"Really?!" **that man **was beginning to sound irritating to her ears. When she finds who this is…

"Yes…" and Ruka. He was becoming someone she did not know he could be. Well, this Saturday would bring them down.

She had heard enough, and so she stood up. She was still wearing their uniform, and tugged on her skirts, before walking as if nothing happened. Her blood boiling but her face remaining as impassive. Her hands were tightly clenched, and her knuckles were white. _If Ruka was going down_ **that man**_ was going to hell

* * *

bwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!_

do you get it? hotaru's reaction may not be normally showing it but do i have to tell you? guessssssss...she's ...jealous!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! she's not showing the normal signs of it noh? she doesn't even realize it...all she thinks of is that this is going to earn her some money-----what? did i say that they'll be going to Central Town alreaady in th next Chappie? and ... and... oh no!?

don't be shy...go on, review...


	6. Chapter 6

**GENDER CONFUSED?! (oh no…)**

**Disclaimer:** I would still have to steal to own something. How can I steal an anime?

Plus, I like it better when it's owned by Higuchi Tachibana….

sorry if there are typographical errors, i'm not a great typist, sorry too if you get confused by anything...just pm me so that i can explain...sorry too if there are wrong grammars...

pls. enjoy, and don't be too tight-fisted with those reviews!!!!!!!????????!!!!!!!!

**CHAPTER 6. TO CENTRAL TOWN**

The greenhouse was filled with an unusual silence. Natsume, leaning on a tree, his hand in the pockets of his trousers, was looking at them like he was an outsider. He was still suspicious of Hotaru, however, his instincts told him something was inside her evil head, and it wasn't good. He looked at his good friend, Ruka, he had a suspicion too that whatever was inside Hotaru's head, it involved him. As usual.

The noise of birds fleeing from their roosts in the trees announced the arrival of Hotaru and Mikan. Ruka, always the gentleman, stood up and greeted them. Natsume only rolled his head to look at the newcomers and grunted his greeting. He could warn Ruka, but then again, maybe not, Ruka could handle her.

* * *

It was a Saturday and a beautiful Saturday that heralded good things to come about. Hotaru, smiled smugly at herself, if anything, she felt like she could get any evidence to prove Ruka's, ah, gender? 

Anyway, tucking her hands behind the straps of her backpack, the carry-all panda bag, she was ready to go. She glanced at Mikan who was not beside her but rushed immediately to annoy the hell out of Natsume. Again. Poor guy. Inchou followed behind Mikan and greeted the fire-wielder, and then his quarry…. Yes, her quarry, and gold mine, and she could blackmail him whenever she wanted to.

She looked at the rabbit-toting blonde she decided to spy on. She still didn't know what to do with her information, if she ever got it and proved her suspicions. She could have a slave in the form of Ruka. But knowing that he would inevitably hate her later on, she decided not to risk it. She didn't like Ruka to hate her, or anyone hating her for that matter. So she still need time to settle that part of the affair.

* * *

Ruka saw that she wore that indigo dress that fell to her knees that he knew was a gift from Subaru. It was printed with cheery looking cornflower blue flowers. Actually, it did fit her nicely. She would look better in it if she only smiled a great big smile. 

An image of Hotaru's normally passive face flash a great big smile forced giggles out of him. So much so that he ended up laughing out loud. God forbid that Hotaru knew he was laughing because of her.

He clutched his stomach, fighting against the gales of laughter to breathe but another image of Hotaru, smiling seductively this time, got him laughing again. He was gonna die happy if he died now.

A small sound caught his attention. It seemed to come from Hotaru. Though it sounded more like a grunt, or a groan. He can't tell. His merry eyes traveled up the length of her, since he was facing the ground while laughing.

Seeing that the dress was a really perfect fit, accentuating the curves of her young body, sobered him instantly. The image totally lost its humor, faced with the real one. Oh well, he had to endure this since Natsume had decided to come with Mikan when the girl asked him to.

He straightened and his eyes went straight to the rabbit clutched against the girl's breasts. God, that rabbit is really annoying him. How come he gets to be picked up by Hotaru and then hugged? That rabbit is someday going to get what's due him. He tore his gaze away from the lovely sight and scowling, faced his bane.

"What's with Central Town today?" he asked.

And saw the twinkle in her eyes. Evil seemed to surround her in his eyes. It was enough to make him keep his distance away from her, but she damn well does not allow it with her money-making-business-through-him project. Damn those fan girls to hell and he hoped they were never to come back to earth.

"The usual. Components, instruments, _Money_." She placed considerable emphasis on the last word. He tried hard not to groan too loud. Yeah, right, money.

Natsume spoke up, striding towards him, and he saw that Mikan was wearing a pink dress with butterflies in it. It was given to her by Hotaru.

"Why are we here?" Natsume asked, jerking his had to rid himself of his bangs that seemed to swallow his view.

Hotaru rolled her eyes at him.

"You already had your trip the last time and I didn't. So I persuaded some of the teachers to allow me, except there was a catch, I had to bring someone with me."

They all sweatdropped. Knowing how she could persuade the teachers into allowing her into doing this.

"You should do that more often." Natsume said, shrugging.

"I still want to be in our honor roll. I'm not a special star." Natsume shrugged again as thy all started to march down the rarely used path to go to Central Town.

Mikan started to run off the path as she saw the familiar buildings and stores of Central town, tugging at Hotaru's hand to walk faster. She groaned, _Why won't the baka leave her alone?_ _Inchou was there, maybe she could leave Mikan in his care for a while..._

They all stepped into the light and Hotaru blocked the sun's rays from her eyes. The path they have taken was just so rarely used that trees and vines have managed to grow until there was but a little light left to guide their way. And all that time, Mikan was clutching at her arm like a money.

If only she could get rid of her then she can continue to do her spying on Ruka…

_On the other hand where was the animal lover? _

She spied him going to the pet shop, probably to greet his friends…_maybe his—_**the other man**_—worked there and that was why he could, _**they could**_, meet with no one the wiser._

"Oh, look Mikan the howalon-selling man is having a sale."

The brown head turned with adoring eyes to look at the general direction she pointed at. Frowning at having found nothing, she looked back at her violet-eyed friend, and met cold air.

The genius have escaped her best friend.

Hotaru was far away from her friend, confident that she would merely go straight to the candy shops and have a lot of fun from having free samples. She was sitting on one of the tables set outside the café, her face covered by the newspaper she was holding.

Glancing back and forth, she walked in a normal pace to the shaded area by the woods. Around her, elementary students were frolicking, some were chasing after each other, some were talking, and some were licking the ice cream and eating fluff puffs.

She was already inside the space that separated the pet shop and the bookstore. She glanced again at the crowd she left behind and went to the back of the pet shop's building when no one watched.

A few minutes later, she was sitting atop a stretching chair, her invention, and looking at a scene that she usually saw when he was around animals, or should she say, when animals were around him….

She peered inside and saw no one else. Frowning darkly, she decided to wait and take pictures of the oblivious Ruka while he cavorted with his beloved animals. Even the animals who she knew had sharp senses were oblivious to her.

The bell signaled that the door opened, and she lowered her head. Damn, if only animals could talk then maybe they will tell her upon a threat to their life….

She could hear talking, but she was too far away to make it out…she could not take this any longer, she had to know!

She lifted her head and peered again… the man inside was….

Her eyes widened as she recognized the man who just entered.

* * *

cliffie! 

review pls!!!! i accept suggestions!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**GENDER CONFUSED?! (oh no…)**

bows real low so sorry you guys...thanks for the remind koolasapixels and ash-chan...

everyone thanks for the reviews! .

**Disclaimer:** I would still have to steal to own something. How can I steal an anime?

Plus, I like it better when it's owned by Higuchi Tachibana….

**CHAPTER 7. TO CENTRAL TOWN II**

Unknowingly, her eyes narrowed, don't tell me he is the **other man….?!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"N-narumi-sensei?" _why would he be here? He never goes here before, _Ruka thought.

The blond-haired teacher was wearing a pink frilly shirt with ruffles that did nothing to enhance his masculinity. The Scottish plaid was an unnatural red too.

"Hi, Ruka! I didn't know you would be here." He said rather over-excitedly. He seemed to be hiding something….

He stood up from where he was sitting on the floor amidst the animals and ignored a puppy who tried to catch his attention again.

Dusting the dirt off his pants, he greeted the teacher he hadn't been able to hear a lecture from since elementary, but he can see he was still freakish…

"Narumi-sensei, what brings you here?"

The teacher looked this way and that before whispering. "She's not here is she?"

"Who?" he paused to think for a minute but he knew who the teacher meant, "Oh, you mean Imai? I believe not, sensei." That girl was always within his sight these days. _As if…_ a chill went up his spine, _she's not planning something up, is she?_

The teacher sighed in relief.

"Good." He flipped his hair back with a quick motion and roses filled the air. –like in the anime whenever he would use his alice-

"Ruka?"

Ruka, not a child anymore, didn't faint from this onslaught of Narumi's alice, you know what happens…. Suddenly, Ruka had a besotted look on his face and looked at Narumi adoringly.

"Yes, sensei…"

"Ah, Ruka, will you..?" Narumi batted his eyelashes.

"Yes, sensei…."

"Can you ….?"

"Yes, sensei, yes….what is it….?"

"Can you, sing for me?" Narumi looked at him with half-closed eyes.

"I'll do that and more for you sensei….." he was still under Narumi's spell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_What the hell is happening? Why is Narumi-sensei here? And what is happening to Ruka?!_

Hotaru's hold on the camera tightened as it dawned on her. Narumi was using his alice. But for what? If he'll do anything to him…. Ruka's mine sensei…. Don't you dare touch a strand of his blond hair to sell…

Ruka was really disgusting to look at when he was in such a state but she nevertheless took a picture. She was too far from them, and she hadn't managed to place her tiny spy bug on him because Mikan was clinging to her all the time.

"huh?" _they're going out? Already?_

A tug on her skirt kept her from jumping down from the chair. She saw that it was Inchou, and he was bringing Yoiichi with him.

_Good._

"Inchou, where is Mikan?"

"U-uh, Mikan? She was looking for you a few minutes ago."

She nodded. "That's not good."

A pause.

"I think."

She sighed. It really couldn't be helped, she after all, didn't tell Mikan what she was up to.

Inchou noticing the look Hotaru was giving him, gulped and reluctantly asked Hotaru,

"What…why Hotaru?"

"Inchou? You're my friend, right?"

"Yes, of course, why?"

"Good. That means you will do what I ask of you."

She looked at him directly. "Keep Mikan away from me."

With that she slid down the chair, picked up her bag and started to walk away. A thought entered her head, worthy of a pause in her actions.

"Inchou, one more thing. That is until before we head back to our high school apartments, okay?" she said over her shoulder.

"Ah, wait Hotaru…!" he tried to reach out but knew he couldn't stop the already fledging Hotaru. He knew he should warn her that Yoiichi had run after her but…he sighed, she didn't say anything about kids following after her, didn't she?

And with that, he turned and went from that dimly lit back building and to the waiting Mikan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Arrgh, where are they?_

She knew she had already wasted too much time if she was to catch up with them talking to Inchou. But she couldn't help that, she needed to get Mikan away from this gender business of hers and Ruka's.

Shying away the little branches of the bushes that threatened to catch the hem of her dress, she stepped into the middle square of Central Town. Everywhere she could see elementary students and adults going about their business, but that was it. NO sign of Ruka and Narumi-sensei in here.

A tug on her skirt.

Huh?

She tried to take another step.

Another tug, and much insistent this time.

"Oi."

She glanced down to look at the 'tugger' and much to her chagrin, saw a little boy squinting his eyes against the glare of the sun.

"Oi."

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Yoiichi?"

The 9 year-old merely looked at her, and she looked back. Now, how was she going to do this if a kid was with her…?

Uh….she looked this way and that, hoping to see a glimpse of two blond heads, and did. They were headed somewhere, seeing Narumi's determined steps.

She looked back at the 9 year-old.

This was one of those times when she had to make quick decisions.

Scooping up the kid in her arms, she hastened her steps towards the teacher and her target.

"So Yoiichi, what are you doing following me around?"

She turned away from a table occupied by giggling girls.

"Nothing. Natsume just told me that if I looked for you…I would be… 'having one hell of a time having fun'."

Hotaru stole a glance at the fuzzy head.

"He told you that?"

"Yup. He also said that if I followed you I would … 'see Ruka being tortured by some black-haired short witch'…or old hag."

:VEIN:

"Is the 'black-haired short witch'…you?"

:VEIN:VEIN:

She was about to follow the urge to drop him when she saw that she was able to catch up to them already. The devilish kid had some luck today.

Without putting down her additional, not to mention, annoying, baggage in front of the pair she impaled Narumi with her eyes, grabbed Ruka's collar and, dragged, him into the more wooded areas of Central Town. Her warnings sounding so loudly in the teacher's ears.

Courtesy of a little invention she had made for stubborn, idiotic people. He was the first to try it.

XXXXso now in the woodsXXXXwhat will happen?! XXXXso now in the woodsXXXX

Hotaru was staring at him, and he felt ready to burst in a puddle of sweat any second from now. But he was not giving up. No sir! He was still acting as if he was still besotted with that human-pheromone alice teacher, but he had to do it…nah…it was more likely an experiment.

He was wondering from the moment he had gained his senses, realizing that Hotaru had grabbed hold of his collar, what she would do to revive him.

He had been worried at first that Hotaru would take advantage of this moment and take that camera from that hideous bag-he had felt it was hideous because it usually had something in it to make him run-of hers.

But she was still not doing anything! She was standing there, looking at him with that same expression in her eyes---no, wait, she was taking a step, STEPS!, towards him. Her expression unchanging.

Don't get too excited now, Ruka….Don't look at her straight in the eye! Don't give yourself away…

SLAP!

A resounding echo sounded in his ears.

HE DIDN'T EXPECT THAT. Still dazed from the shock, Hotaru thought otherwise.

SLAP!

Ahhh…..his cheeks felt numb, and before he had a chance to recover, he saw Hotaru's knee-high skirt hike up, revealing her pale white skin, ready to----

"Imai!Don'tyoudaredo---" it seemed to him that he never spoke as fast as he did that day…but it was too late.

!!!CRUNCH!!!

Gods in heaven….

He dropped to his knees, cradling his aching crotch. For once, he saw Hotaru's eyes widen in REAL shock…and felt a little, a little, a little relief.

It was then that he saw who was holding the camera.

Kami-sama…he was not going to have kids in the future, wasn't he….?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little or maybe they're so OOC? Sorry….

Poor Ruka. What will Hotaru do…?

Thanks for reading this far!

Make yourself known please. Those reviews remind me of my purpose in life…thanks…soooooooooooooo, have i improved thus far?

Review….please….


	8. Chapter 8

**GENDER CONFUSED?! (oh no…)**

I'm so sorry! Forgive me[but at least I updated right…?

–gives everyone a piece of cookie for waiting patiently-

Special mention to sachikochan…kisses to you dear, and return that knife from where you got it. –Joke-

**Disclaimer:** I would still have to steal to own something. How can I steal an anime?

Plus, I like it better when it's owned by Higuchi Tachibana….

**CHAPTER 8. Back to Basics**

Hotaru looked down at the crouched sixteen year-old. Seriously, why didn't he just tell her that he was already himself so that he didn't have to feel her knee hitting _his_?

She glanced at Yoiichi who was watching the scene with his lips slightly curled in watching Ruka.

She looked at the boy again, at a loss to what she should do now. Again.

She sighed.

Maybe this wasn't a really good idea….no. it was a good idea. It really was, she now has Ruka and she could always question him, right?

She started to think of questions she could ask him. Like…

"_Who do you like? (me?)"_

Wait.

Not that one…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pain which exploded in him moments ago had slowly abated now. He could actually try to stand up.

Damn that Imai. Always making my life miserable…

His knees were shaking but he still tried to get up. And he did. He sighed in relief and small giggles tried to escape him. He was okay…he only hoped----

His knees had given in.

She could kick hard. _**That Imai**_.

So he grabbed hold of the nearest solid thing near him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was so deep in thought that it took her a moment before she felt Ruka take hold of her arm to keep himself from falling.

"You are...-gasp-...definitely…-gasp-…going to be the end of me!"

_What?_

"Seriously."

"You…all right?"

"No."

Silence reigned while Ruka placed his hands on his knees and gave Hotaru a scathing glare.

"You caught that Yoiichi?"

Ruka's eyes widened in realization, and his head swerved so fast his hair flew to his eyes.

"What?!"

Yoiichi had the camera on one hand and was giving Hotaru a thumb up. Oh damn, he forgot that kid was with her. This day sucks, why, oh why couldn't he have just stayed in his comfortable room?!

"Hotaru, what are you going to do with…those?" he meant the pictures which he had no doubt was to be developed and more or less in two days, widespread.

"As usual." She answered nonchalantly and felt his stomach sinking down to the ground. Why was he always stuck with this?

"Anyway Ruka, I wanted to ask you something but I can't since that kid is here. You may not think it, but I do care for your dignity."

Well, that certainly gave him something to think about.

"A little bit."

Or maybe none at all.

Hotaru walked away from him and went to Yoiichi, appearing to speak to him about something. She stood up and in her hands was that camera; Yoiichi had turned his back on them and was marching out of the foliage.

He placed his hands into his pockets, something he picked up from Natsume, looking down and noticing the tiny blades of grass flattened by his shoes….

"Ruka."

He groaned inwardly.

"We're going ahead of Mikan and Natsume and the others. I have something private to ask you."

'_Ask me…? And it's private too.'_

"What about and why do we need to go someplace else?"

"Something private. You know why."

Oh yes, he knew why. Famed gossipmongers in their school were also the ones with the ability to hear from afar. He sighed, wondering if this day would end with him fine and intact----mentally and emotionally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was not as she hoped it would go, she thought as they were again going back to where they came from. The greenhouse. The only place she knew where they wouldn't be disturbed was in her laboratory, aside from her own. And her room was out of the question so that only left her laboratory. Of course, she could use Ruka's room for the interrogation but should she?

She took one more step and found herself near the greenhouse. She didn't need to worry if Ruka was following her or not. She had black mailed him again.

"_Come on, we need to go somewhere."_

_She saw that he looked indecisive. Well, she had something that could help him come to a decision. _

_She waved the camera in her hand._

"_Follow me, Ruka, if you don't want this sold to your fangirls at a special price…."_

_His head fell dejectedly._

_Good thing he knew when he should give up._

"Hotaru, where are we…."

His question didn't get to be finished because right now, he was staring at the duck scooter he often saw her ride. Were they actually…?

Hotaru followed his gaze. So he was looking at her beloved duck scooter. She went near it and swung her legs to sit astride on it. She didn't mind that her dress hiked up almost midway to her thighs, after all, the skirt she wore that the school called a uniform was even shorter.

But Ruka did mind. Her skirt had hiked up her thighs and---

"Hop in, Ruka. If we ride my scooter we'd arrive in half the time and even less after that this gender business of ours would be finished."

And he was supposed to sit behind her in that…that thing?!

She gave him an assessing glance.

"Ruka, you're wasting time if you are simply going to stare at my thighs instead of hopping on my scooter."

His jaw dropped to the ground. He couldn't believe Hotaru was saying that (unemotionally too). And was…was she smirking?

"Plus, it's not as if you aren't used to seeing it by now."

Oh God, this wasn't Hotaru (with emphasis on the word wasn't). He couldn't believe his own ears (another emphasis on he word couldn't).

"Ruka. Get on it. Now."

He couldn't say no, could he? He had to get on that scooter if he wanted to end his agony.

With heavy footsteps he marched to where it was parked, making sure that his foot takes at least two seconds before landing on the ground and then one second to pass before he takes another step. He knew that the effort he was making wasn't obvious.

"Ruka…" she said threateningly. Evidently, she thought otherwise.

Giving up, he took the remaining steps in stride, but hesitated once again when he was about to sit. With encouragement from Hotaru (which meant her taking out the camera, focusing it at him and about to press that button. I swear, I'm forever going to be traumatized with cameras.), he nevertheless did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While on the move, he thought back to what happened a few minutes earlier, and noticed something odd.

'_What did she mean by 'gender business of ours'?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"We're here." She announced.

He looked up and saw that they stopped in front of the science building. Hotaru's laboratory is here, isn't it? Gender business…he can't remember having a deal with her.

Wait.

Being here in the science building. That meant they were going in her lab.

Something to do with his gender, obviously. Hotaru being a technical genius with her alice. Did that mean…?

Did that mean that Hotaru had created something that could…that could…changesomeone'sgender?!

He didn't even want to think about it. He and Hotaru were on good terms weren't they? Surely she wouldn't think of doing that to him?

_But that's it. That's why she likes to do the experiment on you because you're on good terms with her. Or she could blackmail you into doing it._

An insane part of his brain answered him.

What if that's what's going to happen to him?

After all, no one really knew what's going in Hotaru's head…

Hotaru had already stopped walking he realized. He saw her opening the door to her lab.

Maybe he should just bolt and run?

Too late, Hotaru was already fixing him with a stare that made him hesitate.

And, he was also curious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Why not?

Finally….review me guys? Ruka is not a coward!!!!!!!!!!he won't run!!!!!!!!if he will, there won't be a story right?

Maybe I could update next week…not so busy right now….

Give me reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

**GENDER CONFUSED?! (oh no…)**

Your reviews made my day. Thanks everyone. I'm a day late, but at least it's not another week, right?

**Disclaimer:** I would still have to steal to own something. How can I steal an anime?

Plus, I like it better when it's owned by Higuchi Tachibana….

**CHAPTER 9. Red Distraction of a Blush**

He, Ruka Nogi, 16 years of age, was a man.

He wouldn't be defeated by this wisp of a girl named Hotaru Imai. It was just that she was a she and ladies always come first, ne? So he refuses to go inside that hell she calls a laboratory before she does.

_Afraid she'll push you in and then you'll end up somewhere you didn't want to in the first place?_

Hell, no, this isn't Hansel and Gretel.

_Then what? Why aren't you running after her as you always did before? _

I dunno. And you don't care.

Which brings him back to the question. What should he do now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

For some strange reason that she thinks he had come up with, he wouldn't go inside.

Does he think that she'll somehow push him and he'll end up somewhere he didn't want to? Baka. Just like Mikan. No wonder he fell for that idiot when they were still kids.

Pouting now, she did what she could. She half-dragged a struggling Ruka inside her laboratory. The moment they stepped in her place, the lights flickered on and the door closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her place was clean, he thought as he straightened his collar, but it didn't come as a surprise for him. Hotaru had always been a neat girl except when Mikan arrives and stirs things up. Maybe it was even a little too neat.

He had never gone inside this place since he had known that Hotaru was getting her own techno lab when they were ten. Somehow, he had always thought that it would have big robots, metal plates, and other such things stacked on the walls. It was neat. Not at all what he expected.

His eyes scanned the whole room, which was big, and ended staring at Hotaru who was digging at some technical designs in a cabinet marked, 'confidential, only the really important'. He could hear her mumble occasionally to herself;

"No, not this." The file flew back in its place.

She found another file, he was too far away to read the labels, (or maybe the labels' font was just too small).

"No, not this…", and in went the file.

Itching to know why he was here and quite forgotten too for that matter, which irked him,

But he was af---…ah….unsure if he should remind her he was here. Distraction, that's what he needed. But how…?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Good, she finally found her evidence. If Ruka answers no at all her questions, then she could let him listen to this tape and she could _actually _imagine him turn white when he hears the contents of this evidence.

Smiling evilly in her mind, she placed the evidence inside her pocket and got ready to face her quarry. Without taking her eyes from his face, she calmly explained the mechanics of her **game.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

WHAT?!

How can she…?!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN…?!"

He couldn't stop himself. Hotaru thinks **that?** Arrrgh, how **could **she? He wanted to tear his hair out by the roots, and hers too.

"Come on now, Ruka. It was simple enough. You didn't have to shout."

"I DIDN'T SHOUT."

"Yes, in fact, you did not. You're as calm as a rotten log." She sneered sarcastically.

Maybe his face was as red as a tomato right now, but God, his mind was whirling with what she just said.

_Her stance was unwavering. Something he associates with her you're-in-for-a-treat mood. It depends on her definition of the word 'treat' in connection to him. But she can't be that bad, right? Oh, God, please no…._

"_Ruka, are you wondering why you're here?"_

"_Ah…yes, I am."_

"_It's quite simple. You're here because of my curiosity."_

_What does she mean by that? He felt rather relieved that it didn't sound as ominous as what he first thought she'd ask him to do. _

"_Curiosity. About what?"_

"_I like to find out about your preferences."_

"…_my what?"_

"_Are you gay?"_

He wasn't angry. He wasn't mad either. (okey, maybe those two words are the same, but—argh, she's so---) I don't even know what word best describes her.

He took a deep breath. And held it.

"I'm not."

Hotaru looked at him questioningly, and felt his face go hotter.

"Really…"

"I'm not, ok? Whatever made you think that?"

"Well…"

"That's like at the other end of the universe."

He scowled. But he knew he looked funny. Who wouldn't if your face was red and you're trying to form a scowl?

"Are you sure?"

"What do _you _want to hear? Me say the word yes?!"

He was feeling so uneasy. If he knew Hotaru better, the way she was conducting this interview was going to end up with so much more.

"Actually…not really, but you see…it's so much more complicated."

"Complicated? How so?"

He fought the urge to swallow the lump in his throat.

"You say you're not interested in guys…"

"I'm not, okay."

"But I have evidence that says the contrary."

"…Evidence? Hotaru…what do you mean?"

Now, he was deeply troubled. Evidence? What evidence? He can't remember doing anything that's out of the bounds of friendship with a guy since he was a baby.

Why would she think of such a thing and how did she come up with that idea?

His inclinations were totally to girls.

Oh damn. If he keeps on thinking like this, he'd really turn gay.

He mentally slapped himself.

"Evidence. Would you say the truth after you've known what it is?"

He felt hesitant to say yes. After all, the way that the question was stated and asked, it sounded so very much like a trap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He hesitates to say yes. If he had no qualms about this, then he should have said yes immediately because he knows that he could easily say no when her evidence is made known.

Does he know that I spied on him quite a few times?

She thought about it.

The first evening I spied on him…?

_Nothing happened, except I saw him almost na----, next spying time._

The morning after that…?

_I'm sure the squirrel would not have said anything to Ruka. They know me by association._

The evening after…?

_The following evening…not much trouble with those birds he sent out to guard his room. Luckily, I found them before they found me._

The next evening…and the other evenings thereafter until last night….

_Nothing. I know how to spy on someone without getting caught, having done the craft for almost six years now._

He's got no idea. She was sure of it. But why is he acting as if he knows…?

"A-all aright."

He agreed. Isn't that a good thing?

For once, she didn't know hat to say. She was quite speechless.

"You agreed."

H nodded his head slowly. She cleared his throat.

She can't ask him if he was sure, right? Plus, why would the known-for-being-ruthless Imai suddenly hesitate? It was so troubling.

No choices left. She had been worked up in this for too long (and in the profits she could gain) that she had to finish it.

She took two chairs and had Ruka sit across from her. Glancing at her panda bag at the corner, she relished the thought of finally hearing the answer. _But what if the answer she's trying to find is actually yes…? What would she do then?_

Make mind-reversing machines. It should sell for a lot.

Yes, that's it.

Prying a tiny player she made when she was nine (it was in the form of a chicken), she faced Ruka who looked a little bit downcast and felt something tug at the sides of her heart. She ignored that, anyways, it was probably pity.

Intent on the task she set before herself, she took the tape out of her secret pocket and placed the tiny tape into the chicken-shaped player. Placing a long, slender finger on the button, she met Ruka's sky blue eyes and saw---wait, she's not supposed to think of things not connected to what she was doing or else she'll be distracted and sidetracked.

"Ready, Ruka?"

He nodded his head just before it fell.

----the tape is played and-----

Ruka's blonde head snapped up at the sound of the voice coming forth from her evidence. Red slowly creeping up his neck----again.

"_Do you know you're pretty, Ruka?" _

A voice crooned, it was not his, but he knew who owned_ it._

"_uhhhh…", he groaned._

He remembered this conversation, he was not particularly listening to what it was saying because at that time, he was studying.

"_No wonder many girls like to run after you. Thank God, I didn't have to."_

Oh, damn, from an outsider's view of course, it would sound especially shocking. The voice was manly of course, even though it wasn't his own.

"_Do you know they snuck in letters from under your door? That cleaning robot just throws them in the trash, though."_

"_Uh-huh…", he sounded very uninterested._

He looked at Hotaru's face. She heard this? No wonder she thinks what she thinks about him. Ah, so now he has to explain things from the start, eh?

"_Hey, listen to me, pretty boy or I'll tell everyone what you just brought inside your room!"_

"_Oh, shut up, even Natsume doesn't know and don't threaten me like that, we both know you can't do it."_

"_You're right, my dear, I can't do it. But I just wanted your attention for a while!"_

"_Why ever did I let you in, by the way?"_

It must sound very…uh, weird to hear especially if you didn't know the whole story.

"_Because..didn't you like---"_

"_Eh? Don't say it."_

"_But I want to remind you why, and you asked me."_

"_Shut up!"_

Oh no…if he remembered the answer correctly, he'd never be able to face Hotaru again.

Distraction. He needed to do something right now. As in, right now, before the mirror answers.

"_But wasn't..."_

What? What kind of Distraction?

"…_it to…"_

He needed to do something and quick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliffy!!!!! Longest chapter I ever made, I think.

What do you guys think? Huh? What was that? You were saying something? Dedicated to sachiko-chan who always reminds me of my purpose in life. **:P**

Everyone who reviewed the last chapter, thanks guys. I'll all give you a special page after the story ends. Which is near by the way. Remember my author's notes in the first chapter?

Don't forget to review! Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**GENDER CONFUSED?! (oh no…)**

Wow...for the first time I reached the tenth chapter of any of my story…I've got lots of half-baked ideas in my notebooks and they were only up to five chapters at the most…congratulate me, won't you? Lately few people have been reading this story…----sighs-

"…"-mirror speaking

**Disclaimer:** I would still have to steal to own something. How can I steal an anime? Plus, I like it better when it's owned by Higuchi Tachibana….

**CHAPTER 10. Unstable Minds And Talking Mirrors**

He needed to do something and quick.

If he remembered correctly, then the beans would be spilled.

But what? But what? But what?

A short yelp broke through his thoughts just as the tape was about to reveal it, and the loud sound of the player crashing on the floor.

A heavy weight fell on his lap right before he was given a chance to react. Looking up, he saw that he couldn't see Hotaru because the heavy weight belonged to someone he wasn't expecting.

Noda-sensei.

Noda-sensei was his savior right at this moment, do not mind that his thighs were ready to give way.

"N-Noda-sensei?", this from Hotaru.

"Ah, Hotaru-san! How old are you now?"

"I'm 16 right now, sensei..."

"Good. I am in the right time again." He scanned his surroundings. "I'm in your lab Hotaru-san? This is such a nice comfy seat you have."

"Yes, sensei, this is my lab. And your oh so comfy seat is Ruka."

It took him only a moment before he fully realized it was not a joke.

"What?!"

He stood up so suddenly that Ruka had to suppress a groan as the weight suddenly lifted off his lap. He breathed a sigh of relief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh…uh…" Noda was wondering what Ruka was doing inside hotaru's lab, and why they were facing each other. Of course, the fact that he just came from a time were he had seen the two of them together had a lot to contribute to that.

He looked from Hotaru, to him, then back to Hotaru, and he loudly cleared his throat. Whatever was happening in here, he shouldn't have interrupted. Never mind that Hotaru's usually placid face was a little disappointed, and Ruka's usually innocent face was a little grateful (why should Ruka feel grateful?), he felt that he had intruded on something very vital between the two of them.

Oh well, he better escape right now, he had a lot to catch up to after a day of traveling in time.

He said his goodbyes and rushed out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Did Noda-sensei just rush out of the room?', _he thought, hearing the door close with a soft sound.

Ignoring the feeling that Noda-sensei was probably thinking something that does not exist; he finally stared at Hotaru, who stared back. It was Hotaru who first broke the pregnant silence with narrowed eyes.

"Seems like you're saved?"

He blinked. She's angry?

"Seems like it."

He risked a glance at the broken player and tape on the floor.

"I can still fix it and you know what, after I fix it, we can continue our little tête-à-tête. Maybe next time, I'll even serve tea." The last statement dripped with sarcasm, he thought. He sighed again, there was no help for it, Hotaru was like someone bent for…ah, whatever, but he knew he couldn't always get what he got today. In addition to that, he doesn't mind more teachers sitting on his lap and taking it for a comfy seat.

He doesn't mind for more tête-à-têtes with Hotaru too.

He decided that very second to just show her what she wanted to know.

"Hotaru…?", he started hesitantly.

"What?", she sounded a little annoyed as she stood up from her seat. He stood up too.

"I…he…", he sighed and simply grabbed her wrist. He was finally going to be the one who'll end this farce.

"What? You? Hey!" Hotaru sputtered, Ruka never once dragged her by her wrist, it didn't hurt, his grip was gentle and maybe that's the reason why she was simply surprised.

She looked up at Ruka's clear blue eyes, so different from hers which were dark violets. Okay, maybe for once she'll let him take the initiative.

Seeing her willingly comply with what he wanted to happen, his grip loosened.

And his eyes locked with hers, and he immediately let go of her wrist as if scalded.

"Ah…I'll just…how about my room?", now that didn't seem to sound right.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

He couldn't take it back already,

"Well?"

"Alright with me."

"Good."

"He's there right now?"

He was speechless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He slowly opened the door to his room, knowing full well that he had a lot to explain to her. Starting from why he had bought that damned talking mirror and why he had never managed to throw it out.

As soon as Hotaru had entered his room, he immediately closed the door, lest someone else see them. Turning towards the Hotaru---

WHAM!

Her bag, the one that always contained her equipment, could really hurt.

"What was that for?!", he asked her in almost a shout. His hand rising automatically to comfort his cheek.

Hotaru, unperturbed by his outburst, merely raised her eyes calmly to his. (He was taller than her by four inches and still growing, as it appears with her daily measurements, why she cares about measuring him, she doesn't know.)

"I get the feeling that by the end of your 'explanation', I'll have to hit you hard on the head."

He scowled.

"That wasn't even hard enough, your cheek will only throb, and it will not bruise. Don't worry. I could always take you to the clinic myself if I'm wrong."

She smiled, amused at his expression. Her eyes sparkling. With a quick movement, she turned on her heel, her hair following her movement, and sat on the bed.

"Hey, who told _you _you can sit on my bed?"

Instead of answering, Hotaru crossed her legs, and met his eyes from across the room.

"At least, take off your sandals." He grumbled, putting his hands into his pockets and went where the mirror was and stood in front of it.

Hotaru(her image in the mirror) seemed to look as dispassionate as ever.

He took a deep breath and started to explain.

"See this?"

"Yes, I do. It's a mirror."

"Well, actually, it's more than a simple mirror…"

"…Hmmm…." She looked doubtful.

He tore his eyes from hers and stared straight at his own in the mirror, and whispered, "Come on, just talk, show her I'm not…I'm not what she thinks I am".

His image in the mirror had a thoughtful expression in it. The question, 'why would I?', clear in his eyes.

"She thinks I'm…I'm gay. There, you have it. It's your fault, by the way."

The perfect copy of his eyes darted to the girl staring at his reflection in the mirror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hotaru, who was on Ruka's bed several steps away, could only see Ruka's back and his reflection. 'Had Ruka gone nuts and lost his marbles?'

"Hey, Ruka. How long would you stand there in front of your body-length mirror?"

"Damn you, speak up!"

She blinked. Ruka just shouted at the mirror.

"Ruka, you okay?"

Ruka faced her and implored with his eyes.

"Ah, wait. Wait just a sec. I'll definitely work this out."

"A-all right."

She sat back down on the bed; she hadn't noticed that she was ready to jump out of his bed to help him.

Had years of her blackmailing finally get to him?

"Know what, Hotaru? He", Ruka flicked a thumb at the mirror, "he is usually so talkative and now he won't talk."

"Oh, yes, yes. I'll wait."

Ruka dropped his head.

"I don't know Hotaru. He just simply refuses to talk. I'll bet he thinks its fun."

She didn't answer. Feeling doubtful about his state of mind.

She slowly rose out of the bed and stood. When Ruka had faced the mirror once again, she slowly tiptoed to the door, barefoot, her hand carrying her sandals.

Okay, two more steps, one more…I'll finally be able to get out of this room.

His hand reached out and wrapped around the doorknob. It was then that she heard the voice of that **other man.**

"_Hey, Ruka, seems like she thinks you're mentally unstable."_

There was a hint of humor in his voice.

"Thank God, you finally decided to speak. I thought Hotaru would close that door without her knowing the truth." Relief was evident in his voice.

"What do you mean by that?" , she asked in a cold voice. So Ruka had known she was traipsing to the door. And what the heck, the mirror could indeed talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hotaru wasn't quite shocked by the presence of a talking mirror, right? Why kaya?

Oh well…..how was it?

You want a kiss to happen before the end of this story? Then simply send a review!!!!

(The number of reviews I receive should be more than five)

The end is near, btw.

Review! Review! Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**GENDER CONFUSED?! (oh no…)**

One more chapter to go…happy guys?

Cause I'm already missing you all…and yeah my hugs to the one who said those people are just too lazy to review...you made me smile. Thanks a lot!

And my works are always detailed because I don't want to leave loopholes and I don't beat around the bush. Is it good or bad?

And you guys who love to give me reviews…thanks. You're my inspiration. Never doubt that.

Thanks for patronizing my work everyone! You all fill my heart with gladness!!!!!!

I have a surprise for all of you!

**Disclaimer:** I would still have to steal to own something. How can I steal an anime? Plus, I like it better when it's owned by Higuchi Tachibana….

**CHAPTER 11. Nosebleed**

A long silence stretched between them.

"…so, you bought a talking mirror?"

"Well, kind of…"

"Kind of? You did buy one." She scoffed at him. "Whyever did you buy one anyway?"

He continued to simply stare at her.

"To raise your ego that I always get to step on?"

"Wha…?! Not really."

"So why, you---"

"Okay, Okay! I'll start explaining from the very start, your highness madam."

"You better do."

He took a deep, steady breath, and then opened his mouth to start explaining.

"It all started last week, in central town. I had just come from the pet shop I always visit when…..

_A sign that said 'antiques, sold here' caught his eye as he was walking to where he and Natsume would meet. As his steps took him nearer to pass its door, and as his eyes drifted again and again to the simple sign written in black, he was lured to the shop._

_The door opened with barely a sound except for the loud clanging of chimes that heralded his arrival. A young-looking man went out of some door by the counter and looked at him expectantly. Averting his eyes from his hopeful ones, he went to one of the stands and picked a bottle. There were no other costumers in this place, and remembering it now, the place wasn't even popular, having only known (or noticed) its existence._

_He read the label on the bottle and almost dropped it. It said, _Love Potion for the Lovesick. _Curious, he also read its directions…_

Love Potion for the Lovesick

In love aren't you? That's why you picked this bottle?

'_Not really.'_

Take half a teaspoon of this potion, every after you see your love. Mix it with any of your preferred flavored drink (to hide its taste) and make sure your loved one drinks this right before you----

_A hand clasped his shoulder._

"_Let go of that, boy. You should know by now that only one letter makes all the difference between potion and poison. Too doubtful, potions and stuff, and love isn't something brought about by these kind of things. And you're pretty."_

'_Pretty? You make it sound as if I'm not a 16 year-old boy', he thought._

"_I'm sure you have been beset by fan clubs these times…oh, don't you worry, we have some perfect remedy to…"_

_And the short man who, truthfully said, didn't reach high above his ears, started to lead him around the musty smelling shop._

_Turning a deaf ear to his talking, he continued to gaze around the shop until his eyes rested on a big ornament covered by a big piece of cloth. He approached it and took the cover off. There in front of him, was his reflection, except he was sleeping._

_He was taken aback, of course, until the man clapped him on the back three times with his small hands. _

"_Now, that, my boy, is what I lovingly call as the 'talking mirror'. Really nice piece, made by a boy who had an alice for these sort of things. Sad story, didn't last long in your school. Only had two or three pieces of this thing around, you know."_

_He nodded slowly, "It's expensive huh?"_

_He asked, an idea forming in his mind. An evil idea. If this mirror could indeed talk…if his mirror was like Snow White's stepmother's mirror, then maybe someone would stop following him around…_

"_Oh no, it's not…" the man then mentioned a price._

"_That-that's cheap! I mean if there were only a few of these, why sell it at such a low price?!"_

"_Now, that's where you're wrong. I don't need this kind of thing in my shop you know. I'm selling antiques. Not mirrors."_

"You were fooled."

His ears became red.

"I was not!"

Hotaru sighed, clearly sending the message that she didn't believe him.

"Alright. Let's say you were not fooled then, you idiot," she said in her coldest voice, his cheeks becoming distinctly pink, "why ever did you buy that mirror? You have no use for it."

He looked away.

"For revenge…" his voice trailed off.

"Revenge?" she was getting a feeling by what he meant by that.

He even looked more depressed than ever, waves of his depression reaching out to her, but not quite so.

"Well, not really…I know it was a really stupid idea from the start, okay? Considering that you---" he cut himself off, but it was too late.

"You," her voice carried that one of disbelief and choking amusement, "you decided to use _that_ to avenge yourself?"

He slowly raised his face. And was met by a horseshoe glove for idiots like him.

"That, was the _stupidest_ idea I ever heard. You realize that don't you?", gone now was disbelief and in it place, annoyance.

"..uh.."

He was trying to stop his nosebleed. He tilted his head and was now seeing the ceiling; he was rummaging in his pockets for a handkerchief.

He heard her sigh from where she was standing and heard her move. Damn, where is that hanky?

His movements stopped and he didn't notice that he was still breathing when he felt her warm fingers caress his cheek. For a moment, he breathed in the lavender scent of her hair before it fell en masse at the sides of her face looking down at him.

And those violet eyes, were they melting and warming with an emotion she didn't always show…?

He felt her softly dab her own hanky, wiping away the blood, her face lingering merely inches from his. She stopped, and their eyes met. For a second, for a century.

She closed her eyes, the sides of her lips turning into a smile.

"You're such an idiot aren't you?"

The scent of lavender lingered lightly in his brain.

Did their lips just meet, even if it was only for half a second?

Her face still was inches from his, her jet black hair managing to capture him into her web. That same small smile on her lips. Her touch on his cheek.

"That should teach you to think of a better revenge against me. You'll never win if you continue to think like that."

She whispered much to herself as to him.

She stood up so easily his mind swirled, and his cheek missed her hand. Her voice floated out to him.

"I'll take this, by the way," she was referring to the mirror of course, "after all, it was meant for me wasn't it?" not in any way was she really referring to his heart, right?

The door closed with conviction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O.o

How was that? Can pass for fluff huh?

You surprised? Overwhelmed? Shocked?

REVIEW!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**GENDER CONFUSED?! (oh no…)**

This is the last chapter my dears…hope you enjoy this more…and please congratulate me for my first ever complete chaptered story…

Dedicated to my father who turned 53 years old last week (July 24, 2007, Tuesday). That was also the day when I updated chapter 11.

Hello to kishi.tenshi who 'bumped' into this story and reviewed….

Anyways, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I would still have to steal to own something. How can I steal an anime? Plus, I like it better when it's owned by Higuchi Tachibana….

**CHAPTER 12. Unexpected and Yet**

She closed the door in disgust, feeling a bit appeased hearing it close with a loud thud.

She was facing the wall, giving her back to the mirror.

She was reliving what happened almost an hour ago in Ruka's room. Whatever prompted her to do something like that?

What? Argh…she rest her head against the wall.

She can't deny that she like him now…but...argh…I didn't...I didn't…I didn't…

She repeatedly beat her head, slowly, against the wall. She was trying to knock the memory out of her brain.

She stopped it when she heard the door open. She deduced it was Mikan, knowing she was the only one who dares to go in her room, and maybe they were back from Central Town.

A long silence stretched between them, very uncharacteristic of Mikan, but what does she care? Without looking at her bestfriend, she said her coldest tones,

"What do you want, Mikan?"

No answer. At this point, she got a very bad feeling and she looked at the floor by the door which was ajar.

Her eyes widened as she identified who owned those shoes. She need not hear the voice, too.

"Uh...I'm not Mikan?"

Ruka.

"You…what are you doing here?"

Her head shot up. He needn't come here. She was doing fine by herself.

Yeah, doing fine, hitting your head on the wall. You were really doing fine then. She ignored that voice in her head. Trying to focus on what she should be doing now. It has all gone wrong.

Ruka cleared his throat, staying by her doorway. He looked unsure of himself, and there was that tiny hint of pink high on his cheeks. But from where she was standing, she could see that his ears had turned red.

As he was about to say something, she interrupted him.

"I don't care if I love you."

She said those words in the coldest, most serious, most aggravating of her tones.

The only sound she next heard was the loud sound of her door being closed coupled with a wildly thumping heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**the**XX**next**XX**day**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She didn't dare go out of her room at possible times where she could see or meet him in the hallways. She was on a high alert. She mostly avoided Mikan, Inchou and Natsume. She went to her laboratory very early in the morning at a time she knew no one would be awake and went back to sleep in her room at a time she knew everyone would be asleep abed.

And since she was a three-star student, only one of the privileged few, she could request to have her meals sent to her. She was not going to think of tomorrow, Monday.

He had dared to go out of his room only to lurk by hers, but his attempts were always thwarted. First try, he had just opened his door after having breakfast when elementary kids came running to him, out of breath, reporting that Giant Piyo had broken out of his cage again and was probably going out to visit him. He had to settle that one.

Second attempt, after pacifying Giant Piyo, he had sidetracked when no one was watching and went straight to Hotaru's laboratory in the science building. Of all the things unpredictably happening to him, he had run into Misaki-sensei running after Narumi-sensei shouting something about bean whips or whip beans. He had next run into some marauding elementary kids who used their alice on one another. He had narrowly missed being one of their targets. Then before he knew it, it was lunch.

Afternoon, he was called to the barn to take care of some animals there because some of them were gong ballistic. After that, it was already dark and he was tired and hungry. He had gone straight to his room after dinner to rest. But not without trying to run away from his stupid fangirls.

One of the reasons why he was so keen that no one sees him going to her room or to her laboratory.

Tomorrow was Monday. They could see each other in the classroom. With that thought in mind, he felt better and settled to a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**MONDAY**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had tried to be too busy, act too busy, and look to be too busy. Which wasn't hard to do since Mikan was again beside her and chattering her time away. Now and again groaning over some hard-to-solve math or science problem.

And she constantly found her eyes slipping to where he sat. Brooding and absent-mindedly stroking Usagi's head. Was he thinking about what happened last Saturday?

She shook her head, trying to do away with those kinds of thoughts.

Finally, the teachers arrived one after the other which kept her sanity intact. Until the class finished, they had dinner, and everyone had filed out of the dining room to their respective quarters. As fate would have it, she was the last one to finish her dinner.

But of course, it was inevitable. No matter how hard she tried to postpone it, it would have to happen, right? She thought when he caught her alone on her way to her room.

She stopped about 50 paces away from him. And seeing that he was about to make that 49, she immediately turned around, thinking maybe she should go and sleepover at Mikan's since she had always tried to convince her to do exactly that.

But a soft, furry head rubbing against her ankle made her stop to look at it. It was Usagi. Blame her feminine nature that she couldn't stop herself from picking that bunny up whenever he was near enough for her to grab.

Holding the bunny close to her chest, she saw that Usagi had a neat little basket hanging around his neck and inside it was a little scroll of paper. Her hands suddenly felt cold, she didn't know why when her blood was pounding hard against her veins she could practically hear it.

Easing the bunny in one hand, she gingerly picked up the paper and with her heart beating hard against her chest, slowly unscrolled it. There, written on it in big, bold, red letters were the words…

WOULD YOU MIND IF I MADE YOU CARE TO LOVE ME AS I LOVE YOU?

Kami-sama…

She was rooted to the floor. She was beaten speechless.

He was now standing right in front of her. Looking totally unsure of himself, and she was looking into sky-blue eyes which contrasted against her violet ones.

Now, if she can only find her voice.

"Well? Would you, Hotaru?"

Questioning blue eyes beckoning her to say yes. Whatever could she do?

An idea occurred to her, smiling, she looked at her sandaled feet and then back up to his handsome face.

"In one condition."

Those lips stretched to reveal a fully satisfied smile.

"Anything."

"You're giving me the right to earn more money out of you in connection to your fangirls and your fanclubs."

Ah…oh my…

He was rendered speechless yet again. He should have bit his tongue as he said that damning word. 'Anything'.

She was simply oozing with confidence that he would say yes yet again.

Okay, so loving an Imai comes with this kind of commitments. He could only pity the girl who could somehow touch Subaru's heart.

"But…Hotaru…", he started.

But those lips pouted in a frown. Oh, God…

"I thought you love me?"

My God, that sounded familiar. Blackmail.

"O-of course."

She smiled. And he saw that she kept in her fist that tiny piece of paper words that he didn't have the courage to say unless she stopped thinking of blackmailing him. That action warmed his heart. That she was evidently going to keep it, by the look of the fierce hold she had on that paper.

His glance turned to the little bunny wrapped in her arms.

'_I'm finally getting ahead of you, my little bunny rabbit.'_

He thought smugly with satisfaction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTHE ENDXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! I think that turned out wrong.

Oh well…what do you think, my dears?

REVIEW, AFTER ALL, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER.


End file.
